


Ho Ho the Mistletoe

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eddie diaz doesnt like christmas but he likes Buck, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, So much fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: "There came a time where Eddie started to realize that Buck’s love language was giving. He gave his time, his effort, and anything else he possibly could to make things great for everyone. Which also meant that Buck loved Christmas.Hell, Buck loved Christmas more than anyone Eddie’s ever known.And maybe it was stupid, but the last couple of Christmas’ with Buck around, had made Eddie think twice about the holiday. It made him want to put a little more effort into the holiday, not just for Christopher, but for Buck too. He wanted to give Buck everything."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	Ho Ho the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therogueheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/gifts).



> For @therogueheart on Tumblr, for making me a wonderful new Christmas Icon. I love it so much. 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Yami who puts up with me and edits my shit that she's not even into. I love you

If Eddie was completely honest with himself, he wasn’t that big into Christmas. Before you call him Scrooge, or the Grinch or anything like that-- he doesn’t hate Christmas. He just doesn’t understand why it has to be some big production for some people. 

See, in his family, Christmas was always chaotic. He had two sisters and about a dozen cousins and everyone always spent Christmas together. They usually did a big dinner and then attended mass before they opened presents the next morning; it was the same thing every year. 

When he was in the military, Christmas wasn’t really a thing. Sure, they “celebrated,’ but it never felt special or different, or like he should’ve made a big deal about it. 

With Shannon and Christopher, he really only got one Christmas with them. Chris was still a baby, Shannon was stressed, and Eddie was between tours, stressing about bills and trying to keep his little family afloat. Even then, they were still in El Paso, so they spent part of their Christmas with Eddie’s family and the other part with Shannons’. Cue even more stress, because tensions were high between both sides of the family. 

Christmas after Shannon left and before Eddie moved to LA? Eddie worked so that he could get the time and a half in order to pay for all of Christopher’s medical bills. 

So no, Eddie could never really enjoy Christmas, not until he moved to LA at least. 

Working with the LAFD eased a lot of stress that Eddie was carrying. He chose here over Chicago or El Paso because they not only paid the best, but they had the best benefits... Plus they had beaches, and he knew that Shannon wasn’t far.

The LAFD also brought Buck into his life, and honestly, he’s not sure what he would do without him. He’s not sure how he survived without Buck before. 

That first Christmas season they spent in LA, when Buck invited Eddie and Christopher to go Christmas shopping and see Santa, he simply couldn’t say no. He was doing it for Christopher. 

The next Christmas, when Buck arranged for all of the station’s families to come to surprise them on shift? Eddie couldn’t help but think about how important Buck had become in his life. 

Buck is selfless. More selfless than anyone Eddie has ever met before. He’s also patient, he’s really receptive to anything and everything, and he usually knows what Eddie needs before Eddie even knows he needs it. 

Eddie isn’t quite sure he’s ever trusted someone as quickly as he trusted Buck. He’s not sure he’s ever trusted anyone as much as he trusts Buck. 

And sure, things weren’t that great between the two of them this year, but he was working on it. He was trying to learn how to be a better friend for Buck because the guy was about as good as they come. 

No, Buck was better than that. Buck was Buck, and there was no one like him.

There came a time where Eddie started to realize that Buck’s love language was giving. He gave his time, his effort, and anything else he possibly could to make things great for everyone. Which also meant that Buck loved Christmas. 

Hell, Buck loved Christmas more than anyone Eddie’s ever known. 

And maybe it was stupid, but the last couple of Christmas’ with Buck around, had made Eddie think twice about the holiday. It made him want to put a little more effort into the holiday, not just for Christopher, but for Buck too. He wanted to give Buck everything. 

So much so, that he came dressed in an ugly sweater for their station Christmas party this year. 

So much so, that he wore the ugly socks that Buck had bought him for Christmas last year. 

So much so, that his Christmas present to Buck this year was going to be a trip to the mountains so that they could spend some time in the snow because Buck, who never spoke of home, had mentioned in passing how the only thing he missed about Pennsylvania was the snow. 

So, maybe, just maybe, Eddie was a little gone for Buck, but he’d never admit it to anyone. 

Even still, he and Chris showed up to the party at Bobby and Athena’s early, so that they could help set up. Eddie wanted everything to be perfect for Buck, and he’d made that pretty clear when Bobby said that he could help with the planning process. 

Eddie, who didn’t like Christmas to be a production, had picked out movies for the kids and games for the adults and made sure to buy the pie that Buck had mentioned that he loved at Thanksgiving, and he made the Christmas party a production. 

He’d even gone as far as getting mistletoe (which he’d convinced himself was for the other couples). 

Before he knows it, everyone starts showing up. First, it’s Hen and Karen with Denny and Nia, then Michael and his new boyfriend, then Buck, and then Chimney and Maddie. 

Eddie floats about, having conversations with everyone as they arrive. He’s had a little bit of spiked nog, so he’s feeling pretty good, and the evening is going smoothly. 

They do a white elephant gift exchange with the kids, they have dinner, and then send the kids off into another room to watch Christmas movies. Eddie goes to get Christopher settled in with hot chocolate and Buck isn’t far behind him with cocoa for the other kids. 

“Eddie, this party is awesome,” Buck smiles, and it’s one of his cheeky smiles where his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches just a little bit. Eddie can’t help but smile too. They brush their arms as they both fuss over the kids, making sure that everyone has what they need. 

“It’s the first Christmas I’ve actually wanted to enjoy,” he admits, walking back out into the living room with Buck. 

“Wait, seriously?” Buck asks, eyebrows pinched together, and they both pause in the doorway.

“Yeah, I mean, Christmas has always been a stress thing, I guess. This year it doesn’t feel like that. We aren’t working, so I don’t have to worry about Christopher being upset, and... just everything I guess. I don’t know,” He confesses, letting any sort of tension ease out of his shoulders because Buck has that effect on him. 

“Well, you played me for a fool then,” he replies with an easy smile. 

“You’re no fool, Buck,” he rolls his lips between his teeth. “You’re the reason I want to enjoy it.” 

“Oh?” Buck looks stunned, and Eddie can’t help but look anywhere but his face, embarrassed. 

Eddies lips press together in a tight line, and he shifts to step away before Karen, who he didn’t even realize was beside them shoves him back in his place. 

“Mistletoe,” She smirks, and Eddie doesn’t miss the look she flashes Hen. 

“What?” Buck says, eyebrows furrowed. Eddie wants to kick himself. He’s the one who put the mistletoe there in the doorway and he forgot, and now he and Buck are standing right under it. 

The wheels in his brain turn rather quickly because Buck’s face is doing something he doesn’t quite understand, and what if Buck doesn’t want to kiss him? What if Buck doesn’t feel the same way about him? God, what if Eddie is actually the fool? What if--

He’s knocked out of his moment of panic by lips pressing to his, and it’s honestly like nothing he’s ever experienced. It’s fast, but it makes his heart uptick, and butterflies collect in his stomach, and when Buck pulls away he locks eyes with him. 

Oh. 

There is a flush in Bucks cheeks that make his eyes look all the more blue, and before Eddie can fully process it, he leans in and gives Buck another kiss. 

For science. 

Right?

When he pulls away, the room has quieted down and about everyone but the kids are staring at them. 

Oh. 

“Well, it’s about time. We were wondering when you two idiots were going to figure it out,” Hen said to break the awkward silence that had formed. 

And maybe it’s too soon to say, but Eddie thinks this is going to be the best Christmas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments do a little something for my soul and make the writing process a lot easier. I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Come follow/ yell at me on[Tumblr](https://ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com)


End file.
